gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MSS-178DC Freerider Gundam Slut
The MSS-178DC Freerider Gundam Slut (also known as Freerider 03, Freerider Slut, or Gundam Slut) is a heavily customized experimental mobile suit featured in New World Panic Gundam Freerider. It was designed, built, and now piloted by Amber Durange. Technology & Combat Characteristics By the third century of the Universal Century, constant use of the Minovsky particle has led to its proliferation across the air supply of the Earth, with a significant 8% chunk dedicated to it and its offshoot mutations and variants. The original Freerider series, five testbed mobile suits meant to help in the development of the Omega (ω) Gundam, were designed with a specialized Minovsky Surf System which would use the particles as a stable wavepoint which would allow objects to obtain high speed flight capabilities regardless of aerodynamics. The counterculture group Ride the Wave, in an act of defiance, stole five of these Freeriders and customized them to their own preferences. The MSS-178DC Freerider Gundam Slut is the third of this series, Freerider 03, taken by Amber Durange to do as she pleased with. Much of the original Freerider's frame and armor has been completely remodeled, with the only components surviving the process being the cockpit unit, vital systems and reactor core arrays, and the Boardrider. It now stands shorter and thinner than the rest of its sister units, with much of its original Gundarium ω (omega) alloy either recast into slimmer forms or just outright gone. What armor is still there is extremely light and durable, able to take massive amounts of punishment without so much as a scratch. This is because it is intrinsically imbued with properties such as anti-beam coating and resistance to most physical forces, though due to its recasting into a thinner form it has lost a small percentage of its original strength. The mainstay of the Freerider series is the Minovsky Surf System, an evolution of the Craft system first innovated three centuries ago, which is used in tandem with a Waverider/Base Jabber-type platform called the M-SURF Boardrider. Vents on the board act to spread out a stream of Minovsky particles along the horizontal plane of the Freerider. By polarizing the closest particles in the atmosphere in the immediate vicinity of the board and creating a constantly-in-flux unstable I-field, the unit can essentially achieve self-sustaining flight by essentially surfing through the air. By creating a magnetic force around the board, the unit can be propelled by the unstable I-field across vast distances at high speeds. Because of the low amount of Minovsky particles that are permanently part of the atmosphere, the unit isn't trapped vertically or horizontally by the I-field, allowing for smooth three dimensional movement. Because of how the Surf System works, a trail of energized particles is left behind that, at the source behind the board, have similar properties to a high intensity beam saber. For the sake of independent use, the Freerider also has a pair of thrusters on its back for traditional propulsion and air nozzles which act to push it in certain directions within low gravity vacuums such as outer space. A special system as part of the Minovsky Surf System for the Slut is the I-Field Attract Radius. The board can stabilize several cubic strains within the everchanging I-Field around the unit, giving the unit the ability to remotely capture other units that come within range of its unstable I-Field. Additionally, the IFF signal on the Slut is boosted in order to lure enemy suits into range compared to the other Freerider units. This, along with its capture ability, gives the system the name of Siren. As said, the Freerider Slut has areas of its body exposed, showing the magnetically-coated inner frame system underneath. Overall design changes also include sheaths of Gundarium ω attached to the front and back of the head unit, longer reaching skirt armor with more than just the original six moving plates that originally made up the skirt, and much of the suit's original white color replaced with black and dark gold except for the entirety of the legs and the arms up until the shoulder armor. The head unit's faceplate has also been rounded out and spraypainted with the Freerider's given name on the right side. A design idea of the original Freerider project that made its way to the five testbed units was the Mobile Track System. Rather than a normal cockpit, the pilot would use their whole body as the controls to the Mobile suit. They would be suspended in the middle of an I-field within the chest cavity of the Freerider and would have their movement match the positioning of the mobile suit with 1-to-1 accuracy. The only things that the pilot would be equipped with are a pair of gloves which allow the pilot the same controls they would have in a regular cockpit and a miniaturized version of the Boardrider which is fully operational. Due to the Nanocompact Minovsky reactor, an entire deck of the chest cavity is mostly hollow, allowing room for the Mobile Track System and a series of optional passenger seats on the sides of system array. The Freerider Slut is built with a pair of hipower vulcan machine guns and a pair of specialized Extension beam sabers. The unit can be equipped with a single beam rifle, beam launcher, and shield. It can have mounted onto its back a pair of folding I-FSDRs (I-Field Speed Delivery Rifles) for extra firepower. Armaments *'60mm Hipower Vulcans' **Mounted on the sides of the head are a pair of 60mm Hipower Vulcan machine guns, capable of firing devastating armor-piercing rounds forward along the path of Freerider's sight. The cap which has been added to the head unit has two protected holes on either side. This allow the vulcans to fire through without damaging the cap itself. *'Extension Beam Sabers' **Stored on the back elbows of the arm units are a pair of Beam saber handles, equipped with an enlarged energy emitter cap and a forward guard. By charging Minovsky particles then flooding them out as mega particles into a long and thin I-field net, the handles produce a Beam blade capable of slicing through most non-treated materials. The sabers stand at 25 meters tall, longer than the Freerider itself. *'M-SURF Boardrider' **The main feature of the Freerider series is the Minovsky Surf System, demonstrated with the M-SURF Boardrider. Operating as a hovering mobile platform for the mobile suit, the Freerider's MS System is mainly utilized by the board to transport the suit across vast distances at high speeds. Vents across the horizontal edges of the board disperse a two dimensional plane of Minovsky particles and triggers a shifting electrical current through the immediate plane around the board. This creates an ever-changing unstable I-field cubic lattice which both pushes and pulls upon the source (the board), causing it to achieve fixed stationary flight without the risk of accidental turnage of the board or dropping due to stopped movement in air. To move within the unstable I-field, the board generates a magnetic push behind itself, along with flooding out concentrated Minovsky particles, which causes the lattice to propel the board (and the unit on top) at blinding speeds. Similar repelling and collapsing forces can be used to push the board in all directions. Due to how the I-field is formed, a streak of charged particles is left behind which has similar properties to a high-intensity beam saber for a few seconds before immediate decay. The unit can lock the soles of its feet onto a series of magnetic plates on top of the board, ensuring that the two can't be easily separated by outside forces. The bottom of the board is heavily armored with Gundarium ω Alloy, allowing it a high degree of durability against most attacks made on it. A magnetic attachment can be placed on the top plates so that the Slut can hold the Boardrider as a traditional shield. *'Beam Rifle' **The Freerider can be equipped with a basic beam rifle, back-loaded with a charged helium-3 magazine for independent use from the suit, though the rifle can connect to the suit's reactor. The weapon acts as a midrange weapon for the Freerider Slut. The rifle can be held in either hand, or stored on the back armor unit. *'Beam Launcher' **A Beam launcher can be wielded by the Freerider, a weapon comparable to a battleship-grade cannon. The launcher fires out a splash of mega particle beam energy across a long distance, with the hope of destroying multiple units within a large area distant from the unit. It is mainly powered by a 64-core energy battery attached to the back as part of the launcher's stock, though it can obtain power from the reactor array. It can stored on the back armor unit. *'I-Field Speed Delivery Rifles' **The Freerider series have the ability to equip an experimental long range beam weapon meant to act as a miniaturized beam launcher. The I-Field Speed Delivery Rifles, or more referred to by their abbreviation I-FSDRs, are a series of folding beam rifles that fire hi-powered mega particle beam projectiles that are thinned out by an I-Field cubic net wrapped when fired. The I-Field circulates energy across the beam bolt, keeping it from deteriorating across a long distance and keeping its form until it strikes against an object. The maximum distance these beams can travel is 12 km. Attached to one side of the Freerider's back, they can either be flipped over or underneath the shoulder and aimed in any direction. The unit is powered directly by the mobile suit, avoiding restrictions involving reloading or cooldown, though it is recommended to wait several moments between uses. Due to how each Freerider was customized, two extra I-FSDRs could be taken up by the other units, one being the Slut and the other being the Freerider Lunatic. *'Shield' **A standard shield can be equipped by the Freerider. Made of titanium alloy rather than the Gundarium type used by the mobile suit, it can withstand most physical attacks with a degree of resilience. The same cannot be said about its resistance to beam-based weaponry, requiring the user to deflect those kinds of attack rather than straight-on block them. The shield can be attached to the forearms of the Freerider or held in the hand. Special Features & Equipment *'Nanocompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor' **As technology has advanced, so as the means of powering it. In the pursuit of miniaturizing everything, the Nanocompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor is a product of that. Only really taking up a nine centimeter diameter and six centimeter length, the Nanocompact reactor is capable of generating the same energy output as an older, larger reactor. Two discs on the outer sides of the reactor make up a twin catalyst system powered by a connecting cylinder between the two which holds the helium-3 fuel. A feedline can be plugged into the cylinder slot to replace depleted fuel without interruption in use. Alternatively, helium-3 Bloks, magazine-like cartridges which contain the fuel, can be inserted into the slot. Because of its portable nature, several of these plants can be installed into a mobile suit at once, allowing it more power. It's also designed to immediately halt catalyzation upon unexpected interruption of power output, removing some measure of risk that the mobile suit would explode upon the reactor being breached. The Nanocompact reactor stacks can be slid out of the side walls of the Freerider's cockpit unit, while the array inside the Boardrider can be pulled out from underneath the magnetic plates on top of the board. The miniaturized Boardrider that the pilot is equipped with is also powered by a single Nano Minovsky Reactor. *'Minovsky Surf System' **The Minovsky Surf System is an evolution on the Minovsky Craft System, in which an object can bounce Minovsky particles between its underside and the ground underneath to create a counterforce against gravity, allowing the object to "fly". Several successor units, such as the Drive and Flight systems, made way for the system's miniaturization and expanded utility. The Surf system combines the results of its predecessors with the new concept which arose with the current state of all human-inhabited environments. A unit can expand out a high yield of Minovsky particles and, combined with the particles already in the vicinity and a shifting electromagnetic pulse, create an unstable I-field which will push and pull upon the unit at the same time, stabilizing it and allowing it to achieve flight. While the Boardrider generates a horizontal plane in which the unit can move on, the Freerider itself also has the MS System, acting as an invisible shield along its outer armor. This allows the Freerider a pseudo type of anti-aerodynamic flight, in which air current and drag are simply repulsed by the thin I-field and the mobile suit is left unharmed by it. This wrapped I-field can also allow the Freerider Slut to safely perform reentry, though it is preferred that the Boardrider acts as a cover for the unit. ***'"Siren" I-Field Attract Radius' ****An added feature of the Surf System on the 03, the Attract Radius is able to create several strands of stable I-Field cubic lines that can be controlled by the Slut. This is done by sending a linear magnetic pulse which is protected from the unstable Minovsky field by a pushing force that covers the cubic line. When interacting with a physical object, the line can wrap around and expand around it from long distance or act as a force either pushing from or pulling towards the Slut. The target is locked up by the sudden charge of magnetic force coursing through its exterior for the duration of the line's entanglement. Due to the nature of Minovsky particles, the area around the Freerider when the Attract Radius is deployed is covered in an impenetrable fog, obscuring the area while also jamming radio frequencies. This can leave the Freerider Slut without the ability to get help when it needs it. However, the same applies to any other unit which can be caught in the fog, making them easier to catch with the cubic lines. The fog, when used correctly, can be used to hide the Slut until the moment when the enemy can be caught off guard. Due to how the Radius acts, it is dubbed the "Siren Call". *'Mobile Track System' **Rather than a standard cockpit unit, the Freerider series have a new kind of interface system meant to allow pilots to control the mobile suit through their own bodily movements. Known as the Mobile Track System, the pilot is floated inside a sphere-like I-field which is housed by spinning ring sensors which track the pilot's movements and mimic them with the mobile suit with 1-to-1 accuracy. Specialized gloves are given to the pilot which act as the regular hand-based interface for controlling the mobile suit, while still giving free range to the pilot. To help in simulating the options that the pilot has, they are given a fully operational miniaturized Boardrider which acts as a 1-to-1 version of the mobile suit's own Boardrider. A physically fit individual is needed in order to properly use the Mobile Track System, resulting in its only application being through the Freerider series. The MT System, and consequently the cockpit, is located in the upper torso cavity. Due to how little space the unit actually takes up, optional passenger seats can be bolted along the exterior ring of the MT System, allowing up to eight passengers. *'Gundarium ω Alloy' **The Freerider series feature a new version of Gundarium alloy, marked as ω (omega), in reference to the Omega Gundam in which the Freerider series is a testbed for. Gundarium Omega is extremely lightweight yet almost indestructible, capable of withstanding both physical and beam-based weaponry without so much as a scratch and maybe a slight surface chip. The armor also carries a hidden feature on its surface; a conduit web in the middle of the armor components which acts in tandem with the Minovsky Surf System, applying a thin formfitting I-field along the body of the mobile suit. The web acts to pull the electromagnetically charged Minovsky particles towards the surface of the armor at all times, ensuring that it wouldn't somehow lose form in the middle of use. Due to severe modifications made to the Freerider 03, it no longer has sections of the armor on its body, leaving the I-Field which forms around it in those areas to hang loose. History Trivia *The term Freerider can refer to several concepts and real-world ideas: **''Freeriding'' is a style of snowboarding or skiing performed on natural, ungroomed terrain, without a set course, goal, or rules in place. **The Free-rider problem is a type of market failure seen in social science that occurs when those who benefit from resources, public goods, or services of a communal nature do not pay for them. Free riders are a problem because while not paying for the good, they may continue to access it. Thus, the good may be under-produced, overused or degraded. An example would be a project where one or more members may reduce their contributions or performance if it is thought that others in the group may attempt to free ride. *The word Slut is a derogatory term used to refer to women who have "loose sexual morals or are sexually promiscuous". The word can be used interchangeably with terms such as tramp, whore, hoe, nympho, and hooker. **The term Nympho originates from the Nymph, a Greek spirit who maintains the nature of whatever element it associated with. By contrast of its later usage, the Greek word νύμφη (nýmphē) primarily means "young woman; bride, young wife". ***Another creature of Greek mythology related to the Nymph is the Siren, a dangerous sea-faring creature who would lure sailors and their ships with their enchanting song in order to guide them towards the rocky shores of their island to be shipwrecked. Sirens are connected to the Greek word σειρά (seirá), which means rope, or cord. Category:Custom Mobile Suits